


Invitation to Smash! (Or what Joker did when he got into Smash Bros)

by Toaster_Fire



Series: A Fool? Or a Joker? - Ren Amamiya's life as a Smash Bros Contestant! [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Cheesy, Corny, Demons, Gen, Guns, How I imagine Joker's introduction would be like, Knives, Magic, Mom Bayonetta, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh god it's been so long hasn't it?, One Shot, Ren is a cool mofo, Ren was trying to hard to be cool, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, That might be my fault actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy has received a strange letter from someone they never expected. As such, they rush to prepare for their upcoming guest. What ensues is a room full of bullets, snappy one-liners, and demons creating chaos and havoc. This is going to be a good day for all fellow smashers.





	1. The Show Begins.

After working tirelessly for hours on end, Master Hand finally had some time for himself after the rush he and his co-host and brother, Crazy Hand, went through. He was in his study room, reading ‘Kirby-ism: The Art of Making Games for Children’ while drinking on some Lon-Lon milk he got from the cafeteria. Just as he was about to relax, something had to interrupt him.

_ding dong_

_“sigh”_

 

Despite how tired he is, he knew that he still had the responsibility of managing the Smash Bros Tournament. So, he went out of his cozy chair towards the front door of his office. And to his surprise…

 

“I apologize for ruining your me-time brother, but I got an important letter for you!” said the excited Crazy Hand.

 

Master Hand was annoyed but still tried to keep his tone as formal as possible, “Thank you for reminding me.”

 

Crazy Hand stretched out a red envelope, “There is also another one like that sent to me, so I figured we can read it together! The most peculiar thing was that It had some kind of burning … hat mask symbol?”

 

Realizing what his brother has said, Master Hand opened the letter and read it,

 

TO MASTER HAND, THE OVERSEER,

 

WE HEARD OF PRAISE AND ADORATION FOR YOUR ‘SMASH BROS’ TOURNAMENT BY MANY PEOPLE. YOUR CAST OF BELOVED VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS COMING TOGETHER TO ‘SMASH’ HAS CAPTURED OUR INTEREST. AS SUCH, WE WILL COME AND STEAL THE HEARTS OF THOSE WHO WATCH AS WELL AS THE FIGHTERS THEMSELVES. YOU HAVE THE TASK OF GATHERING EVERYONE TO THE STAGE. EXPECT US TO ARRIVE.

 

“… Sincerely, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

 

Master hand never thought that it was possible, as the person lived in a world almost akin to his master’s. I mean, who there would actually believe they would get invited to a tournament filled with living and breathing video game characters? And while he is happy that he got a response of acceptance, Master Hand also realized that hasn’t prepared anything at all.

 

_“This is bad.”_

 

Crazy Hand, who noticed had just notice his brother being lost in his thoughts, called him out, “Brother! He is finally coming! We have to do something now!”

 

Realizing what he had to do now, Master Hand pat on his brother’s back, “Calm down. All you have to do is gather everyone to the stage room while I make the preparations.”

 

Crazy Hand made a gesture of salute, “Right away my awe-inspiring brother!”

 

“But try not to take any drastic measures…!”

 

But Crazy Hand was already gone.

 

“ _sigh…_ Oh brother.”

 

 ---

 

The first thing Crazy Hand did is put up a bunch of signs pointing towards the courtyard. Painting them rather carelessly and pasting the boards everywhere. Then added some neon lights on the boards for extra-measures in case the fighters are still too sluggish to notice where the signs are pointing at. The next thing to do was to wake the fighters up, so crazy hand went to the bell tower behind the courtyard. And without a second thought, rocket punched the bell…

 

**BWONG!**

 

And then he incessantly yelled to the sky,

 

“A challenger is approaching!”

 

It was more than enough for all the fighters to wake up and scramble to the stage room.

 

 ---

 

As the hall is being filled with people, Master Hand continues to make preparations for the new challenger back stage. Crazy Hand then arrived, only to see…

 

“Brother! You are taking this too far!”

 

“What do you mean?” said Master Hand. He was pasting a lot of directions on the walls for the newcomer, filled with bullet points and hastily drawn figures.

 

“Don’t you realize that our challenger is a phantom thief?! They are pretty much known for their extravagant entrances. Their history and the letters given to us proves all of this. There’s no need for you to put this much effort when they can do it themselves!”

 

Master hand sighed in frustration, “Then what am I supposed to do then? You think that I didn’t put enough effort into making routines that would perfectly show his character? While you yell like a headless cuckoo, I was in here forcing myself to come up with ideas for his entrance! Everything must go according to a plan brother! Otherwise, everyone will end up underwhelmed and disinterested! You simply can’t just leave it to chance!’”

 

**CRACK!**

 

“WAAAGGHHHH! THE LIGHTS!” Luigi cried out.

 

Master Hand quickly took notice, “What in the…?”

 

The room was pitch black, and the fighters were getting riled up from the sudden events. Master hand looked around to try and find the source of the outage, only to see his brother near the circuit breaker.

 

“Brother! What in Sakurai’s name are you doing?!”

 

“Well, you were ranting a lot. So, I decided to shut off the lights and give the phantom thief the opportunity he so rightly deserves.”

 

Master hand approached his brother slowly, “And what is that idea … Dear Brother…?”

 

Crazy Hand fiddled his fingers around, “Umm, well ugh… it’s a surprise …?”

 

Suddenly, he was slapped on the wrist by his own brother.

 

“You wasted my time! You ruined my plans! And how will we get forgiveness from our master now that you have done this?!”

 

Crazy Hand kept his happy-go-lucky demeanour, “You just have to believe in it brother!”

 

“WELL I’M NOT BELIEVING IN WHATEVER NONSENSE YOU ARE DOING! YOU JUST KEEP RUINING EVERYTHING!”

 

And then the lights returned.

 

Except the room was covered entirely in red.

 

\---

 

When the two hands peeked from the curtain, they see vibrant red lights and smoke filling up the room. Some of the fighters are getting anxious while some are getting excited. And from nowhere, a white spotlight shone upon a dark figure on the rafters.

 

“Brother, is that … the one?”

 

The person Crazy Hand pointed at the turn around, revealing that it was the alleged phantom thief himself.

 

“Yes, it’s Joker.”

 

\---

 

At that moment, most of the audience were stunned in awe, though some of the younger ones yelped in wonder. Nonetheless, Joker began his introduction.

 

“My fellow fighters! I have come here to seek those with a lust for battle. I will be the one to defeat you all, taking the hearts of every person here!”

 

He outstretched his arms, “I am the one card that trumps all others, call me … Joker!”

 

For a moment, the audience were silent at his declaration. All it took was one person to break the air of uncertainty.

 

“But whatever do you mean by that?”

 

And it had to be an obvious question.

 

“I am the phantom that is always in your mind. The ghost that will unravel all your sins. I am … you worst nightmare.”

 

Once again, the person who broke the silence rose up to meet their eyes with Joker. Joker realizss it is none other than the time manipulating witch herself …

 

“Cause all I hear is nothing but a load of guff. All I see is just a boy who hasn’t know his place yet in this world. So, would you care to have a lesson?”

 

Joker smirked.

 

“Well don’t mind if I do, Ms. Umbran Witch.”

 

Bayonetta smirked in turn, “As you wish.”

 

The spotlight follows Joker as he leaps off from the scaffolding in a majestic fashion. He starts firing out his gun directly at his challenger as she fired in turn.

 

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **BANG! BANG!** **BANG! BANG!** **BANG!** **BANG! BANG!****

 

The room was filled with a hailstorm of bullets. The others fighters quickly ducked and scrambled away as the opposing forces clashed up close in mid-air.

 

Joker brandishes his knife but gets blocked by Bayonetta’s pistol instead.

 

“That’s quite reckless of you.”

 

She points her other gun at Joker,

 

“Better luck next time.”

She fired up-close, but Joker somehow managed to dodge it quickly. Their mid-air battle has now returned to the ground, with Joker’s smirk only growing bigger once he faces her again.

 

“Aren’t I too fast for you?”

 

Bayonetta charges into him,

 

“That’s quite a redundant question.”

 

Once again, their weapons clashed. Joker flashed his blade right before her leg nearly hits his face. He then goes to do a couple of quickly slashes on her until Bayonetta got a chance to dodge. Suddenly, he felt his world becoming slower. But his realisation was too late as Bayonetta kicked his face, pelts him with bullets with the guns on her legs, then summons a giant fist from nowhere to knock Joker off his stature.

 

Joker’s feet were sliding from the impact, but he was still standing after. He whips out a grappling hook and goes back to the rafter he was standing on before.

 

Joker smirks, “You’re quite vicious.”

 

“And you’re just begging for a punch to the face.” huffed Bayonetta.

 

Bayonetta then summoned a giant foot to knock Joker out of the scaffolding, but he leapt just as the foot impacted the scaffolding. The moment he lands however, was met with good slide kick to his shins. Joker gets knocked down, and Bayonetta stomps on his back to stop him from getting up.

 

“Ngh!”

 

Bayonetta hums disappointingly, “What a shame. I thought that you would last much longer. I guess boys like you wilt the moment a lady comes into play.”

 

Despite being knocked down, Joker laughs menacingly, “You have no idea.”

 

Bayonetta scoffs, “Excuse me?”

 

It was at that moment, Joker knew, she fell right into his hands.

 

“Arsene!”

 

He then pulled of his mask to unleash his inner power of the soul, his persona. Waves of flames erupted from behind him, knocking back Bayonetta quite a bit. And from those flames comes a demonic figure, fit with a red suit and sprouted black wings. Its demonic face is filled with the fires of rebellion, and it spoke in its harrowing voice,

 

_“I am thou. Thou art I. I am the rebel that slumbers within. The one who ravages all challengers himself, Arsene!”_

Bayonetta was surprised at the newcomer’s showcase of power. He summoned a demon of his own, just like she had with Madama Butterfly.

 

“So, you have that kind of power as well.”

 

She cocked her guns,

 

“Let’s see if it’s just for show.”

 

Wasting no time, Joker drew his gun and started firing at her just as she had as well. Thanks to Arsene, Joker’s gun started firing much faster and more powerful bursts of bullets. Even though Bayonetta’s guns were designed to shoot as many bullets as possible, the bullets from Joker’s pistol powered through the barrage and hit her with incredible force.

 

“I’m more than a one trick pony, you know.”

 

Instead of fighting fire with fire, Bayonetta opted to leap up and drop kick him instead. Joker didn’t even move at all, this was going to be easy.

 

“Tetrakarn!”

 

Or so she thought.

 

A shield suddenly appeared and returned the force of her kick back to her, knocking the witch out of the air. At this point, she realized that she was losing the fight. Now it is the time she decides to stop holding back against the smug-faced criminal.

 

She quickly got up and pointed her gun at Joker, “It’s time to end this.”

 

Wasting no time, she kicked him up and continued to propel him upwards. She then juggles him around in the air like a soccer ball with her kicks and punches, then chants the words:

 

“AVAVAGO!”

 

A portal suddenly comes out of thin air, and the demon ‘Gomorrah’ pops out!

 

Joker looks at the creature with curiosity, “Well, what’s this puppy-“

 

**CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!**

**“RRRAAAGHHHH!”**

Without a moment’s notice, ‘Gomorrah’ eats up Joker and spits him out to the back of the stage. ‘Gomorrah’ roars in the air shortly before it retreats to its portal of origin. Afterwards, Bayonetta analyzes the stage and sees no sign of Joker or his ghostly friend.

 

“Well, that was quite the surprise. It’s shame that it has to end now.” Bayonetta remarks.

But just as she walks away, she feels a strong breeze behind her.

 

_“Coming back to mommy, huh?”_

She quickly runs to the backstage. All the stage equipment there was wrecked, and Joker’s body is nowhere to be found. Bayonetta jumps up to the scaffolding and prepares herself for an upcoming sneak attack.

 

“You can play hide and seek, but you will eventually come back to me.”

 

_*creak*_

 

The small sound puts Bayonetta into high alert, cocking her guns and looking around for any signs of the boy within the dim lighting. She awaited with bated breath.

 

“Heads up!”

 

Then she saw Joker leaped in the air, raining bullets from up above! The sudden surprise catches Bayonetta, leaving her open to the gun fire. It also hits the platform she was on, causing it to fall down along with Bayonetta.

 

When she quickly got up, Joker spared no mercy and dished out a quick set of kicks right on her. She was sent back to the place where all the audience were before.

 

“Do it!” Joker shouted.

 

Arsene snapped his fingers, sending a black projectile directly at her. Already tired from the bullets and kicks she got from Joker, the projectile hits Bayonetta with no problem at all. Suddenly, she feels that her already weakening strength is fading even faster. On a desperate gambit, she runs straight towards Joker, who was also doing the same thing. She tries to kick him once again … only to be met by a knife and Arsene slashing at her, forcing her back towards the entrance door.

 

Joker laughs menacingly, “This is the end.”

 

“Then do it.” Bayonetta yells as she cocked her guns for the last time.

 

Joker runs at a breakneck pace, and Bayonetta pulls the trigger as much as she can. Despite knowing that she would lose, she would fight until the bitter end. Joker brandished a knife just as he closed the distance…

 

… but it stopped just as the tip was right in front of her face.

 

Bayonetta was bewildered, _“What is he doing?!”_

For a moment, the air was tense. Both fighters were looking at each other with adrenaline-fueled intensity. This was the moment of victory for Joker. To prove to everyone in the room that he was a threat and that no one, not even a demon summoning witch, will stop him. And all he had to do was to knock her out.

 

“Return.”

 

Joker then puts his left hand on his face, the mask he was once wearing suddenly returning to him. Arsene then vanished within the blue flames, and the knife that was once in front of her returned to Joker’s side.

 

Bayonetta was surprised by his sudden show of mercy, “Weren’t you going to finish me?”

 

Joker sighs, “Nah, I think I have done enough to show you my power.”

 

“So, you are just going to leave a lady here? All by her lonesome?” Bayonetta asks disappointingly.

 

Joker smirks, “If you want a rematch, then come find me.”

 

Once Joker puts enough distance from Bayonetta, he goes back on stage and returns to his cocky and grand persona.

 

“I hope that this demonstration would show to you that I am no mere weakling. I will see you on the battlefield, but until then. I must now make my exit!”

 

Joker puts down a smoke bomb, vanishing as his laughter echoes throughout the room. The spotlight and the red lights disappear as well, leaving the room in pitch black darkness.

 

\--- 

 

Fortunately, Crazy Hand was still near circuit breaker. He turns the power back on, only to see his brother in the corner of the room, cowering in fear.

 

“Brother, are you alright?”

 

“Huh?!” yelped Master Hand.

 

“It’s over already. Let’s get the rest of the fighters to come back out.”

 

“O-Oh, right.”

 

Master Hand quickly recollects himself and quickly make his way to the stage along with his brother. But he was greeted with a terrible sight.

 

“WHAT IN THE SEVEN STARS IS THIS?!”

 

What Master Hand saw that the entire audience section was riddled with bullets. Chairs were knocked over, the entrance door had huge dent from the impact it got from Bayonetta, and the fighters were still in a state of bewilderment as well as having their backs against the wall. He looked behind and saw the back stage was also in a state of disrepair. Most of the platforms have collapsed, some of the backstage equipment were crushed, and the curtain suffered from a case of ‘bullet hail’.

 

Master Hand looked at his brother, “What. Have. You. Done?”

 

“Gave the best introduction to a character ever?”

 

Master Hand slapped his brother on the wrist again.

 

“YOU MADE A MESS OF EVERYTHING AGAIN! YOU KEEP MESSING UP ALL MY PLANS AND NOW THE ENTIRE ROOM IS IN THIS STATE! AND NOW, ALL THE FIGHTERS ARE SCARRED FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!”

 

“No, actually.”

 

The sudden response got the attention of Master Hand, who looked at the person who said it. It was none other than the one that fought him, Bayonetta.

 

She dusted off her shoulders and smiled to Master Hand, “His moves may be flashy, but they are no doubt quite powerful. I am actually quite excited to fight him again.”

 

The rest of the fighters also come in front of Master Hand and shared the same sentiments.

 

The first of these people were Ken, “The kid might be corny with his grand speeches, but his fighting style is definitely something! I would definitely want to take him on!”

 

Then it was Ike, “He’s strong. That’s good enough for me.”

 

Then Captain Falcon, “I want him to show me more moves!”

 

Ness surprisingly, “He is soooo cool! I want to watch him again!”

 

Soon after, everyone starts saying the same thing. All of them were saying that his style and power were impressive, despite how over-the-top some of his actions were.

 

This revelation shocks Master Hand, “They … liked it?”

 

“Of course they do! They saw the most stylish fighters duke it out, one on one! It was obviously going to be cool!” Crazy Hand exclaims.

 

“But, all this destruction … it’s all so unfathomable.”

 

Crazy Hand puts one of his fingers behind his brother, “Well brother. You have to let some things take their own course. But what’s important now is that everything worked out in the end, right?”

 

Master Hand takes a deep breath, “I … agree.”

 

“So then, do you believe that Joker is one of the best additions to the roster?”

 

“...”

 

“Well brother?”

 

Master Hand smirks,

 

“Without a doubt.”


	2. What Happened After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little epilogue.

Suddenly, the once closed door was opened.

 

Everyone looked back and thought that Joker must have returned.

 

But all they say was a teenager with messy black hair, a lanky frame, and wearing glasses. He was wearing a school uniform and was carrying a duffel bag.

 

A typical nerd they thought.

 

This confused a lot of the fighters.

 

Despite being tired, Master Hand still had enough energy to notice his appearance, “Excuse me there, who are you and what are you doing here?”

 

The boy took off the duffel bag from his shoulder, “Isn’t this supposed to be the stage room? Why is it filled with bullets?”

 

Master Hand was astounded. The boy was ignoring his question and was instead focusing on the state of the stage room. Oblivious to the fact that something has happened here.

 

_“Is he lost? How did he even get here?”_

The boy suddenly gasped, “Oh wait, you’re Master Hand, right?”

 

“Well, yes.”

 

“Oh! I must apologize, I was rushing to get here as soon as I can and I didn’t realize it was you.”

 

Master Hand sighs, “It’s alright, I already had my share of troubles today. And you are…?”

 

“Ren Amamiya sir! I’m sorry I didn’t get here earlier. I had to excuse myself from my school and my guardian that I had to get here, so there were some complications.”

 

“Understandable. And why are you here?”

 

Ren pulled something from his uniform pocket, “You invited me here, remember?”

 

Master Hand was struck again by confusion, “You have a letter…?”

 

Ren nods, “Yes. When I got it in the mail, I didn’t really know what to do. Well, I was really shocked, knowing that I somehow got invited to meet a bunch of video game characters. I mean, how is that even real? I was shaking with so much excitement about the news that I told it to my friends. They ended up being excited as well. Then they realised I had to leave them so they want to throw a party for me before I go. But we have to finish exams first. So once we are done with that, we had celebrated, I convinced my guardian I have some important lesson, then I take my time getting here. Sorry I didn’t tell you all about this before.”

 

Master Hand waved at Ren, “Wait a minute, you are talking way too quickly here. Tell me, where did you come from to get here?”

 

“Tokyo.”

 

“Tokyo? Heh, that’s where my master was when he…”

 

All of a sudden, something clicked inside the thoughts of Master Hand.

 

A teenager.

 

He had messy black hair.

 

He comes from Tokyo.

 

“Wait, aren’t you … Joker?”

 

Ren was surprised, “Huh, me?”

 

“That’s what I am asking.”

 

“Nope, a lot of people say I look like him though. Isn’t that funny.”

 

“But, the letter was addressed to…”

 

“I’m sorry to bother you but,” Ren intervenes, “I am really tired from my plane ride and the jet lag is killing me. So, where are the living rooms? I have the key in my envelope but I don’t know where they are…”

 

“T-They are to the right of the stage room…”

 

“Oh cool, thanks! I’m really sorry that I rushed to get here but I promise that I will do my best. Alright, I’ll see you all!”

 

And just like that Ren slowly leaves the room.

 

But he stops right before the entrance, “Oh, and uh, what happened here exactly?”

 

“A … show …”

 

“Oh, sorry that I missed that. It must have been really cool.”

 

For a moment, Master Hand thought that Ren winked at him.

 

“Once again, thank you for having me here.”

 

At last, Ren walks towards his living accommodation.

 

Master Hand and the fighters stare at the entrance, amused by the sudden revelation of who this Ren Amamiya really is. It took the voice of Crazy Hand for everyone to be put back in focus,

 

“That was joker, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“He’s quite dorky, isn’t he?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I guess that’s why he’s called a 'phantom' thief, right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Do you want to take a break?”

 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE I BEEN?
> 
> Well, I have been busy finishing up high school and preparing for college. I also had to experience a lot of difficult personal stuff, you know, normal teenager things. Anyway, high school is done and I have a lot more time to write so everything is good now :)
> 
> The reason why I made this is because I LOVE SMASH BROS ULTIMATE AND PERSONA 5. They are two of my favorite games of all time, and I really wanted to make a fic ever since Joker was put into smash. I think I got a bit too excited with all the ideas I have and made this one shot way too long. So uh, I hope you enjoy it haha :D
> 
> As for my next work, it will be a tribute to one of my favorite authors in AO3. I'm really excited for this one!
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter @mar_blumask if you want to see where my life is going :P Anyway, I hope you have a great day!
> 
> \- Toaster_Fire


End file.
